parselfandomcom-20200213-history
Hermione Granger
Miss Hermione Jean Granger, Knight of the Order of the Junior Marauders, is a witch and Parselmouth attending Hogwarts as of January 1993. Description Biography Childhood Hermione Granger is the muggle-born girl of dentists Daniel and Sally Granger. Hermione was raised in London, but nonetheless quickly discovered her ability to talk to snakes. She failed to turn up any information on snakes' intelligence and language in the most serious of herpetological books, leading to her trusting the knowledge and wisdom of authority figures a bit less than she might otherwise have. At any rate, she befriended several neighborhood snakes but made her gift into her "little secret", at least until she was older, so as not to attract unwanted attention from media and scientists. 1991-1992 In Summer of 1991, the Grangers received a visit from Professor McGonagall, who announced that Hermione was a witch and then took her to a shopping trip in Diagon Alley. Come September, Hermione took the Hogwarts Express to get to Hogwarts, and on the trip she met Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom, who became her first Hogwarts friends. At Hogwarts proper, the Sorting Hat had a chat with her and put her in Gryffindor House, in the dormitories of which she shared a dormitory with Sally-Anne Perks. Throughout the first part of the school year, Hermione studied magic diligently while maintaining her increasingly close friendship with Harry and Ron. During the Christmas holidays, Hermione decided to stay at Hogwarts to keep company to her friend Harry Potter. On Christmas Day, using the Invisibility Cloak he'd gotten as a present, Harry showed her the Mirror of Erised he'd found, and Hermione saw herself surrounded by friends and serpents in its glass. This prompted her to practise her Parseltongue, which she had been neglecting to do as of late, as she had no snakes to speak to. Her fortuitous babbling led to her meeting the Great Basilisk of the Chamber of Secrets. Upon introducing the Basilisk to her friends, she inadvertently revealed she was a Parselmouth, a fact she had previous neglected to mention to them. This went over much better than she'd feared, as Harry turned out to be a Parselmouth as well. Ron Weasley, not wanting to be left out, began taking lessons in Parseltongue from her and Harry. After many other shenanigans, towards the end of the schoolyear, Hermione and friends uncovered a plot by Professor Quirrell's Turban (and Quirinus Quirrell himself) to steal something in the Third Floor Corridor from Albus Dumbledore. Trying to formulate a plan, Hermione (along with Harry), visited the Sorting Hat. The Hat informed them of the Turban's true identity as Tom Riddle and that the concealed object was Nicolas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone. Following this revelation, she, Harry, Ron and the Basilisk breached the Third Floor Corridor, and the Basilisk ended up accidentally petrifying Tom Riddle and Quirinus Quirrell. Summer 1992 In the summer between school-years, Hermione maintained regular correspondance with Harry and Ron while also catching up on muggle life and resuming her friendships with local serpents. She notably organized a funeral for an old adder who had died during the winter. 1992-1993 After doing her shopping in Diagon Alley with them, Hermione and her parents had dinner with the Weasley family in the Burrow and met Ginny Weasley, who showed them Tom Riddle's Diary. After some experimenting with the Diary, Hermione determined it was probably dangerous. On the train ride to Hogwarts, she was mobbed by students who had finally found out she was a Parselmouth and wanted to see her for themselves. In the commotion, she met Luna Lovegood (with whom she struck an odd friendship of sorts) and the arrogant Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. Upon returning to Hogwarts, she followed up on her plan to once again breach the Third Floor Corridor, meeting guardians Kerbog, Pili Psusennes and Max the Boggart there, to hide the Diary next to Tom Riddle's petrified form. About a week into the school year, Hermione played a key role in the events of Spider Day. Sneaking out of class, she witnessed Professor Dumbledore's initial parlays with Magorian and then the tide of the Acromantula Colony's army breaching the gates of Hogwarts (Norberta-riding Marchog in the front). Correctly surmising the Great Basilisk could be of great help in stopping the battle, Hermione tried to get to the Second Floor Girls' Bathrooms, but was pursued by three Acromantulas, one of whom managed to bite her in the leg, inoculating her with a rather large quantity of Acromantula Venom. Despite the pain and growing numbness, Hermione still managed to warn the Basilisk before fainting. She regained consciousness three days later, and spent a few more days in bed. She then resumed her studies, meeting the new Defence Professor (following the flight of Gilderoy Lockhart), Alexander Max. During one of Max's lessons, Hermione once again crossed paths with the same Boggart whom she'd met in the Third Floor Corridor earlier that year. She witnessed the Boggart gaining sapience and would go on to become friends with him, teaching him how to better fit in as a human. She, Harry and Ron also took turns translating questions from curious students to the Great Basilisk, earning a hefty sum in the process, though Hermione found the inane questions of the crowd quite boring. She struck a friendship with the Boggart, who'd go on to take the name of Maximilian Candy. She studied him and his abilities extensively, and, in exchange, helped him learn how to better pretend to be a human being. During the Christmas holidays, she helped him convince Professor Dumbledore to let him enroll as a student, and witnessed his private Sorting. Shortly thereafter, having had enough of Professor Snape's behavior, she orchestrated a plan to outwit him and force him to take more points from Slytherin House at once than he'd ever taken from Gryffindor in his entire career. After this prank, for which she had enlisted the help of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hedwig, she was celebrated by all of Gryffindor House alongside these "accomplices". Fred and George Weasley further honored their pranking feats by making them Knights of the Order of the Junior Marauders. As such, Hermione received the punny title of "Lady Macbrains" from the twins. Personality In part thanks to having grown up with the secret knowledge of snakes being sapient, and therefore that muggle science was far from omniscient, Hermione found it rather easy to go along with the weirdness of the wizarding world when she entered it, and moreover rarely hesitates to break rules. She nonetheless retains a great seriousness when it comes to academic matters, and, indeed, excels in her studies. She is noted to be extremely curious, with a tendancy to babble and throw heaps of questions at whatever interesting people she meet. She strives to excel in everything she does, and used to have a bit of trouble admitting her mistakes, although she had gotten better at it by Winter of 1992. Although greatly intelligent, she was deemed a Gryffindor by the Sorting Hat, her drive to do good overshadowing her sheer academic excellence in his opinion. Notes * Hermione Granger is the main character of The Parselmouth of Gryffindor. She is a version of the canon character of the same name, corresponding to how the canon Hermione might have turned out if she had been born a Parselmouth. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Wizardkind Category:Parselmouths Category:Muggle-Born Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Gryffindors Category:Granger Family Category:Knights of the Order of the Junior Marauders